


Life's Changing Colors

by littlecupcake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Canon - TV, F/F, I still hate Jason Rottenburger, Implied/Referenced Character Death, My attempt at a poetic summary of The LOO, Sad Clarke, Through Clarke's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecupcake/pseuds/littlecupcake
Summary: Take a peek into the mind of Clarke Griffin, seasons 1 through 3 of The LOO. No sugar coatings, no happy endings. Lots of feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a poem I wrote as an entry for an Eliza Taylor fan book. I found the writing of it to be very cathartic, so I thought I'd put it up on here, just in case reading this would bring the same effect to you all.
> 
> It's been over eight months now, but I'm still pissed. Ha.

Blue like your eyes full of wonder  
in your gaze upon the planet of the same color,  
with its seas and streams  
carrying the promise of a new life, and life anew  
like the clear day's sky you fell from  
Glowing butterflies in a likened hue

The world shifts

Red colors your vision  
tears from your eyes  
the gash in your arm  
through countless tubes  
in syringes that turn men to monsters

Red colors your dreams  
on his chest, blossoming like a deadly flower  
hot flames engulfing screams  
the burnt sores of radiation poisoning

All the blood they say you spilled  
now defines you  
Red colors your hair

The world shifts

Other colors slowly seep back  
Green eyes  
the trees of her people  
Brown hair  
the earth of her land  
A bow, a drawing, a bandaged hand  
You learn to feel again

The world shifts

Of a whole army, only one remains  
Red seeping into soil as far as the eye can see,  
crying to be avenged  
Red anger boiling through her veins  
Panic slowly turns to determination  
There must be another way to fix this

Oh, if only you knew  
it wouldn't be the red that would ruin you, but the black  
it's everywhere and you try to stop it with your hands but it's too much and you swear you can fix it and you won't accept any other outcome-

Except you really can't fix it this time.  
A heart stops beating.  
But maybe it's two.

You saved so many but  
Not everyone  
Not her  
Now you're left with the black  
of a vortex that forcefully sucked you dry and spit you out,  
a shell of the person you were  
A piece of you is missing  
and you can't find it back  
Your days have turned into an eternal night  
Only you know you'd move heaven and earth for a second chance

The world shifts  
You close your eyes

A flash of light  
A flash of green  
A flash of a smile, a hug, a kiss  
A flash of "I love you" and "I'll always be with you" 

The world shifts  
You open your eyes

It's back to darkness  
You don't know how you go on  
But you do  
Off to save the world again  
Because you're you,  
Clarke Griffin  
You were born for this

**Author's Note:**

> If, by chance, there happens to be anyone wondering about my Lexark fic that I haven't updated in a billion years..... Uhrm.... No comment. :')
> 
> I do have a clear outline for chapter 6 though.


End file.
